1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil heater and, more particularly, pertains to a waste oil heater for burning of waste oil from vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a prior art practice to dispose of waste oil through deposit at a waste oil collection station, in the garbage can, or down the drain of the sewer system. While waste oil has never been used as a fuel in the past, recent escalation of fuel oil prices has changed this type of practice.
Prior art oil furnaces have never been manufactured to burn waste oil. Prior art furnaces have only been intended to burn clean fuel oil so as to avoid clogging of the fuel oil pump or the oil burners. Waste oil from vehicles, farm machinery, and other sources provides an endless supply of free or very inexpensive source of fuel which cannot be burned in prior art oil furnaces.
Prior art oil furnaces introduce air from channels around the outer walls of the combustion chamber to the center of the prior art furnaces not only decreasing efficiency, but also making clean-out of the bottom of the oil furnace nearly impossible. The present invention introduces combustion air from the center of the combustion chamber providing for air flow in all directions and providing for easy clean-out.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in providing a combustion chamber including a combustion air wand having a plurality of spaced holes in a closed annular channel and including a diffuser plate circumferentially affixed to the air wand and having a plurality of spaced holes in the diffuser plate which surrounds the air wand for total burn of oil and resultant gases by spreading and mixing those gases. The burn or flame level surrounds the combustion air wand and is at the combustion air wand level.
There are numerous prior art U.S. Pat. Nos.: 768,798; 773,488; 781,331; 1,100,889; 1,042,650; 1,247,761; 709,370; 1,283,915; 1,350,199; 1,447,631; 1,710,703; 1,889,843; and 1,948,662 discussing the above prior art. None of the prior art patents show or disclose the present invention.